


Pierwszy

by soulfull



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfull/pseuds/soulfull
Summary: Achilles miał być pierwszym szczęśliwym herosem..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To wszystko przez Percyego Jacksona i tęsknotę za szczęściem.

_Żałuję, że się urodziłeś, chłopcze. Dałem ci los herosa, a los herosa nigdy nie jest szczęśliwy.  
_ -Achilles miał być tym pierwszym- w łagodnym głosie pobrzmiewał chłód stali.

-Naprawdę mogłabyś przestać Ateno. Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że oni zginęli nie z mojej winy?-bóg mórz był wyraźnie zirytowany, jego oczy  przypominały wzburzony ocean   
-Miałeś na to wpływ Posejdonie. Tetyda jest tobie podległa, to ty jesteś panem mórz i oceanów, mimo to patrzyłeś jak niszczy swojego syna. 

-Achilles miał wybór. 

-Jaki? Zginąć w pełni chwały, albo stracić wszystko i być zapomnianym na wieki? Nazywasz to wyborem?

-Śmierć była jego przeznaczeniem, masz rację. Ale on jest winny tego że dotknęła Patroklosa.

-Patroklos go kochał, sam podjął decyzję. Achilles zachowywał się jak dziecko, ale nie możemy go o to obwiniać- głęboki głos mający w sobie coś ze śpiewu ptaków  i złota miodu

-I ty przeciwko mnie!-słony wicher potargał szaty bogów

-Atena ma racje braciszku, nie denerwuj się. Wiemy, że zrobisz wszystko dla Perseusza, nie pozwolisz mu cierpieć. Jesteś dobrym ojcem niezależnie jak bardzo starasz się to ukryć.  Dasz swojemu synowi to czego będzie potrzebował, ignorując cierpienie największego z herosów.

-Już dobrze- podniósł ręce w geście poddanie- to był cios poniżej pasa Afrodyto

-Wiem, że mnie kochasz - bogini uśmiechnęła się ciepło

-Jak właściwie chcecie to zrobić? Tkwią w Hadesie od czasów Troi, świat poszedł naprzód od tego czasu. Nie odnajdą się w nim.

-Mogą zamieszkać w Obozie. Chejron się ucieszy mogąc ich znowu zobaczyć. W ten sposób spłacimy choć część długu- Atena mówiła cicho, w jej głosie słychać  było żal i tęsknotę.

-Więc dobrze, sprowadzę ich na Olimp. Percy wróci na Manhatan spotkać się z matką, do obozu herosów pojadą już we trójkę.


	2. Spotkanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy nie ma pojęcia co się dzieje, a kobiecy zmysł Sally jak zawsze okazuje się niezawodny.

Ciche pukanie rozległo się w małym mieszkanku na skrzyżowaniu Sto Czwartej i Pierwszej Alei.  
-Percy! Otwórz drzwi! - Sally stała w zagraconej kuchni gotując obiad.  
Percy siedział na taborecie przy ścianie, czytając książkę pożyczoną mu przez Chejrona.  
"Ćwiczenie językowe, już ci wierzę" parskną cicho odkładając ją na blat, ruszył do drzwi.  
Kiedy je otworzył, zobaczył dwóch najwyżej trzydziestoletnich mężczyzn. Obaj byli szczupli, o oliwkowej cerze i oczach, zdecydowanie starszych niż być powinny.  
Wyższy stał nieco z przodu, uśmiechał się przyjaźnie.Niedbale spięte włosy opadały mu złocistymi falami na ramiona.  
Ubrany w obcisłe jeansy, czarne skórzane buty na lekkim obcasie. Pod skórą nagich ramion rysowały się delikatne sploty mięśni.  
Niższy, stojący z tyłu, był drobniejszy. Włosy miał ciemne, splecione w ciasny warkocz. Burgundowa koszula pasowała do luźnych materiałowych spodni i czarnych tenisówek sięgających za kostkę.  
-Mam nadzieję, że twój ojciec ostrzegł cię o naszym przybyciu?  
-Eeee.....nie - stał oparty o drzwi ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Kim są ci ludzie? Nie wyglądali na kogoś kto po prostu pomylił adresy, ten wyższy zdawał się być całkowicie panować nad sytuacją- Kim wy właściwie.....  
Nie zdążył dokończyć pytania, przerwała mu Sally, która wyjrzała z kuchni na korytarz.  
-To twoi znajomi Percy? Co tak stoicie, zaproś ich do środka, zjedzą z nami obiad.  
Jasnowłosy natychmiast podszedł do Sally sprężystym krokiem. Ukłonił się lekko, ucałował jej dłoń. Jej policzki zapłonęły rumieńcem.  
-Chodźcie chłopcy.  
Percy lekko oszołomiony wszedł za matką i nieznajomymi do kuchni. Zajęli miejsca, a przed nimi stały parujące talerze curry.  
-Przepraszam, że pytam. Ale kim wy dwaj właściwie jesteście?  
Ciemnowłosy spuścił wzrok, blondyn uśmiechnął się, oczy mu lekko rozbłysły.  
\- Przypuszczam, że pamiętasz swoją wizytę na Olimpie?  
-Tak- Percy grzebał widelcem w talerzu, marszcząc czoło, powoli dopasowywał do siebie kawałki układanki. Uniósł wzrok. - Nie, to nie możliwe, nie możesz być Achillesem! On nie żyje, bogowie nie wracają życia.  
-Zrobili wyjątek- jego jasnoniebieskie oczy skrzyły się delikatnie  
-Ale dlaczego?  
-Twój ojciec powiedział ci, że żaden heros nigdy nie skończył szczęśliwie. Ja miałem być tym pierwszym- ciemnowłosy uniósł wzrok, ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie. W tych uśmiechach było ciepło i czułość, dawno zawarta obietnica.  
-Jesteście słodcy- powiedziała Sally wycierając ręce kuchenną ścierką.  



	3. Najlepszy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy dostaje swoją chwałę. Achilles i Patroklos mają chwilę dla siebie.

Patroklos pociągną Achillesa za rękę, ten spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
-Zaczekaj. To jego dzień jego chwała nie odbierajmy mu tego -Percy który szedł kawałek z przodu, odwrócił się do nich prychając zniecierpliwiony- Idź sam. Dołączymy później. Nie musisz się martwić.  
Młody heros ruszył biegiem na wzgórze, wracał do domu.  
Achilles uśmiechną się, odgarną zbłąkane kosmyki z twarzy Pata, spojrzał mu w oczy.  
-Bryzeida miała racje jesteś najlepszym z greków.  
-Wiele się zmieniło odkąd zeszliśmy w podziemia- delikatnie zaczerwienione policzki  
-Wszystko, ale nie to- wziął jego twarz w dłonie.  
Pocałunek.


	4. Na wzgórzu

Siedli na szczycie wzgórza. Achilles objął ramieniem Patroklosa. Uśmiechnął się kiedy ten położył mu głowę na ramieniu.  
-Co teraz z nami będzie? Nie znamy tego miejsca, tego czasu, tych ludzi.  
-Nowe życie Pat. Wyobrażasz sobie lepsze warunki żeby zacząć? A nad nami wciąż czuwają starzy bogowie.  
-Wtedy też czuwali-echa dawnego bólu wyrwały się wraz ze słowami  
\- Tym razem żadnych wojen. Obiecuję ci.  
-Obaj wiemy, że nie wytrzymasz. Jesteś wojownikiem, najlepszym jaki kiedykolwiek stąpał po ziemi.  
Objął go mocniej, wtulił twarz w brązowe loki, wdychał znajomy zapach.  
-Nie pozwolę ci znowu dla mnie zginąć, nie pozwolę ci dotknąć broni.  
Ból, krew, chłód martwego ciała, rozpacz, szaleństwo czające się na granicy, samotność.  
-Hej, hej kochanie. Nie jesteś już tam, to się skończyło. Jestem tutaj.  
Dotyk jego ciepłej dłoni na policzku, zmartwienie w sarnich oczach.

Spędzili w Hadesie lata, ale to nie wystarczyło żeby wspomnienia wyblakły. Wciąż czuł zapach krwi i rozkładu. Czuł pękające serce i krzyk narastający w gardle.   
-Pa....  
Jego ramiona wokół niego, bicie jego serca tuż przy uchu.  
-Tak to ja Achillesie, jestem tutaj. Nigdy nie zostaniesz sam. Nigdy.  
Patrzy w niebo, składa obietnice. Zrobi wszystko żeby jej dotrzymać.   
Siedzą tak jeszcze przez chwile. Achilles ściska dłoń Patroklosa, siada.  
W jego oczach wciąż widać cień. Wciąż jego część pozostaje w przeszłości.

-Opowiedz mi o tym jakie będzie teraz nasze życie-poszukał spojrzenie oczu Achillesa, ujął jego dłoń.  
Wszystko w porządku?   
Uśmiechnął się, uścisnął jego palce, cień zniknął.  
Tak.

-Zbuduję ci dom. W lesie, osłonięty od morza. Kupię ci psa, zawsze chciałeś mieć psa.   
-Łatwiej mi uwierzyć w drugą część. Nie wierze żebyś był w stanie się skupić dostatecznie długo, żeby zbudować dom.  
-Wytrzymałem dziesięć lat wojny- spojrzał na niego urażony  
-Biegałeś po polu wrzeszcząc i wymachując mieczem. To zajęcie w jakiś dziwny sposób wydaje się być jedyny które jest w stanie cię zając na dłużej niż trzy minuty.  
Achilles uśmiechnął się, oczy zabłysły.   
Poruszał się szybko, włosy rozmyły się w złotą smugę, przyciskał Patroklosa do ziemi.   
Przerwał pocałunek kiedy płuca zaczęły krzyczeć, czuł na sobie spojrzenie orzechowych oczu.  
-Jesteś idiotą.  
-Tylko dla ciebie.

Siedzieli przytuleni do siebie, oparci o pień olbrzymiej sosny, kiedy wystrzeliły pierwsze fajerwerki. Achilles wpatrzony w migoczące niebo, Patroklos wpatrzony w Achillesa.


End file.
